


They aren't real cops.

by KingFranPetty



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Sam & Max, ポプテピピック | Pop Team Epic (Anime)
Genre: Affection, Affectionate Insults, Attempt at Humor, Bad Humor, Bad Jokes, Binge Drinking, Comedy, Comedy of Errors, Cussing, Dark Comedy, Dirty Jokes, Drinking, Excessive Drinking, F/F, French Kissing, Funny, Gallows Humor, Heavy Drinking, Holding Hands, Humor, In-Jokes, Inappropriate Humor, Jokes, Kissing, Language, Major Original Character(s), Making Out, Minor Violence, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Public Display of Affection, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Humor, Short One Shot, Silly, Smoking, Some Humor, Stupidity, Swearing, This Is STUPID, Violence, Weird Plot Shit, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: The original characters are basically Sam and Max if they were Pipimi and Popuko so... What exactly am I suppose to tell you?
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s)





	They aren't real cops.

Tezuka walked onto the scene of the crime, there seemed to already be two officers there. However the two didn't look very professional. The tall dog in a navy blue zoot suit and fedora seemed like they stepped out of a parody noir cartoon or comic. The smaller rabbit was wearing bows and a pink dress that had a skull with sunflowers coming out of the eyes, plus they were dragging around a bloody bat with nailed in it. Spoiler, they aren't real cops.

Tezuka stood by the most professional looking one, note the one sharing the most simpler outfit to herself, and spoke... Now I'm not going to insult everyone by vomiting some Google translated shit here so everyone will be speaking American English because I'm too lazy to learn anything else. "Fellow Officers." The crow? greeted her seemingly co workers with apathy if not rudely. The raven hued canine lit a smoke and greeted coldly back, "This dumb son of a fucker really got himself fucked six ways from Sunday." The avian glared silently in offense and shock before going back to detached professionalism.

The black haired lady huffed to the black furred fellow, "Put the cigar out, this is a crime scene." The floppy eared dog huffed out smoke and smiled a little, "It's not a tobacco." The orange splotched rabbit was busy threatening the randos for kicks. The actual professional here sighed softly, "You are police, act like it." She wasn't dealing with this bullshit today but dear god she was coming to realize she would have to choose her battles here. The walking noir cliche looked at her and chuckled, "We're freelance police, Miss, we ain't act like a damn Fucking thing." The sharp toothed bunny yelled in background, "This lady bothering you?!"

Later after getting banned from Japan for crimes against humanity...

Sam and Max, yes I'm literally naming them that, were carrying a corpus to it's marriage... It's for a case, don't question it. They were stopped by a superhero and his mother who's a cop. The mechanic hero began, "Stop in the name of the law!" His mom narrowed her eyes at him then immediately drew a weapon and starting reading their rights. The two ladies looked at each other in a get a load of this way. Somewhere on the right to a lawyer, the two showed their badges. The lady duck stopped and took a look at their identifications. The lady bird scoffed, "These aren't real police badges, there's no such thing as freelance police."

Gizmoduck pointed out, "Plus you are sort of carrying a dead body while covering in blood." 

Sam joked, "Of course we are covered in blood. We made this dead body!" Max took a minute to think then commented, "I don't think we're supposed to tell them that."

Sam laughed, "Oh yeah!"

I did say this would be short. Here's 

The End.


End file.
